


Laundry Day

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	Laundry Day

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**Laundry Day**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


 

o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ?>

 ** “ I made a mistake,”  
Hutch said, holding the basket with the laundry. **

**“What is it?” Starsky stopped dusting his book shelf. “Lemme  
see.” He approached the basket and looked at the clothes.**

**“What the fuck have you done with my laundry?” he cried. “Everything  
is pink! How could you wash my red t-shirt with all the other stuff?”**

**Then Starsky saw Hutch’s face: Guilt-ridden and embarrassed.**

**All of a sudden, Starsky’s rage faded. He reached out to Hutch,  
who jerked back.**

**Starsky spread his arms. “No big deal. Come here, ya big lug.”**

**Concentrating on the important things of life.**

****

****

**[BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES](id24.html) **

 

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
